Depuis quand le loup s'intéresse a l'agneau
by Foretria
Summary: Hibari Tsuna Loup Agneau? Quelle équation compliqué! Histoire complétement décalé avec du 2718, les sentiment de Tsuna ne sont plus aussi fort envers Kyoko a cause d'un certain loup qui le guète dans l'ombre prêt a l'attaquer a tout moment. Tsuan arrivera a accepter ces sentiment envers Kyoya ? Qui sais? je sais pas moi même. Dsl pour les fautes
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Une habituelle journée

Le vent frais de l'été caressé son doux visage endormi par la fatigue que son tuteur avait créé. Les fins rayons du soleil traverser sa fenêtre ce qui lui donner l'envie de rester encore plus longtemps allonger dans son lit qui était son meilleur ami après un entrainement intensif de la part de Reborn

- Lève-toi et que ça saute ! S'exclamât Reborn en donnant un coup de pied circulaire sur son élève qui avait presque traversé le mur de sa chambre. _Pourquoi il me réveille de cette façon_ _? A croire qu'il veut que je me rendorme pour l'éternité._

-Tsu-kun ! Vien manger ou tu vas encore être au retard.

-J'arrive ! Franchement… Ma pauvre vie paisible… Elle me manque tellement.

Tsuna sentit un courant d'aire le frôler, bon c'est vrai que ma vie n'est plus ce qu'elle était mais d'un coter je ne le regrette pas. Oui, j'ai des amis incroyables, et je m'entend bien avec Kyoko ! Tsuna senti une chaleur embarrassante se former sur ses joues. Puis pour ne plus penser a sa tendre « amie » il dévalât l'escalier et rejoigna sa famille ou plutôt une partie des Vongolas qui avaient squatter.

-Dixième ! Vous voilà, Jai bien cru que des ennemies soient entrées dans votre chambre pour vous kidnapper ! Mais vous avez l'ai en forme à la bonne heure !

_Oui, j'ai faillis mourir écraser contre le mur comme un œuf au plat sinon rien de bien méchant_, voila ce que notre cher Tsuna voulais dire mais bon, il laissa tomber comme d'habitude. Après 15 min a ce battre pour manger son riz, Tsuna attrapât son cartable, prit une tartine entre les dents et partie en courant jusqu'au lycée avant que Hibari lui fasse sa fête.

Attention ! A ce moment précis que tout le monde connait, pile devant la grille, la cloche retentis… Et notre Hibari heureux d'avoir un retardataire à mordre a mort. _Je suis mort_. Bien sur, comme d'habitude Hibari sortit ses tonfas de nulle part, et se jeta sur notre « herbivore »

*passage trop violent pour les lecteurs, donc ceci sera censuré*

-J'en étais sure… Si je pouvais au moins avoir une bonne chose dans la journée…

-Tsuna ! cria une jeune fille suivit d'un boxeur qui crier des choses incompréhensible.

-kyoko ! Il se senti rougir avec une impression de bien être.

- Tsuna, je fête mon anniversaire la semaine prochaine, et je voudrais t'inviter. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Le cœur de notre « héro » (note de l'auteur : c'est ironique, un mec qui se fait exploser depuis le début n'est pas un héro) battée mille a l'heur de plus il ne voulait qu'une chose : crier sa joie.

-Bien sur !

_Enfin une bonne nouvelle_ (t'inquiète pas tu vas en baver car je suis méchante) _rien ne peux détruire_ _mon moral !_

Alors que tout le monde rejoignaient leur classe, Tsuna resta dans le couloire à attendre et là … Le cauchemar !

-les herbivores on pour obligation de se rendre en cour… Je vais te mordre à mort pour infraction. Et encore une fois notre préfet ce jeta sur « l'herbivore ».

*encore censuré mais si vous voulez savoir, bah il y a plein de viande coller au mur :D*

-Deuxième fois… _Pourquoi moi ?_

Tsuna a beau gagner contre des boss hyper dangereux de la mafia, il est mit K.O par notre chère Hibari en 2 seconde.

Tsuna décida d'aller enfin en cour avant de se faire choper à trainer dans les couloires. _Quel cadeau lui offrir ? Une peluche avec un gros cœur révélant mes sentiments ? Un collier ou un restaurant chic ? _Tel est la question !

Mais celui-ci vota pour un collier avec une lapis lazuli. Il était fière de son choix, même s'il a dut se sentir mal dans la bijouterie pour cause les regards des femmes sur lui. Mais tout ce passer bien, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait.

-Tsunaze a tu oublier l'entrainement que tu a aujourd'hui ?

-…. Je suis encore une fois fichu.

Voici ce qui l'attendait d'après le papier que lui passa le hitaman :

Menus du jour :

-Corde a sauté vitesse rapide x100

-Jogging pendant 3h30 sans repos

-Pompe x150

-entrainement au combat contre Reborn pendant 45min avec max 10 blessure

-Reborn… _Il veut me tuer c'est sure._

-On ne discute pas ! Tu as 4h et 50 min pour tout faire, tu ne mangeras pas avant et oublie pas tes devoirs. Un sourire plutôt flippant apparue sur le visage du bébé.

-Quoi ?! Mais il est plus de 7h du soir ! Et j'ai contrôle d'Anglais !

Un pouvait tous ressentir une aura maléfique autour du hitaman la même que celle qu'on as quand on a une envie pressente et qu'il reste 1h de cour sans pouvoir sortir. Alors il prit Léo, qui celuici se transforma en une arme plus que flippante (je vous laisse le soin de l'imaginer a votre guise)

On pouvait entendre cette douce mélodie accompagner le chant des oiseaux. Oui c'était le plus beau cadeau du ciel : le crie de Tsuna qui souffrait contre les attaques du bébé. On pouvait même dire que Reborn le cuisait à point (effectivement il l'attaque au lance flamme). Notre chère préfet, qui lui faisait sa ronde contre les vilain pas beaux, entendu les cries de notre pauvre agneau. Avec sa classe légendaire il accouru jusqu'au crie de celui-ci.

Une fois arriver…

-Herbivore….

-Hi… Hibari-san

_Je me demande si… Non, impossible_. Réfléchi le professeur en regardant un « monstre » et une « brebis ».

-Je… _Vient' il me sauvais de cet enfer ? _Se questionna la brebis en pleur qui se trouvait à terre.

-Pour avoir déranger le voisinage, je vais te mordre a mort. Le regard du préfet était rempli de désire sanguinaire, il voulait écraser cette « brebis ». Alors sans attendre il ce jeta sur lui pour la 3eme fois.  
-Hiiiiiiieee ! (Le crie que tout le monde a reconnue je pense)Son tein saumon (pour cause : le lance flamme) pâlit a cause de cette peur. Et une belle course poursuite commença entre les adolescents plein de fougue

-Je me disais aussi… Au moins ce type d'entrainement sera plus efficace que le mien. Le professeur était satisfait de la tournure des choses…


	2. Chapter 2

**Je dédicace ce chapitre a ma meilleur amie (Oui je parle de toi sale Fraise 8D) qui a sut rester dans le délire et ma aider à trouver le titre de cette fic. Un grand merci aussi à vous qui lisez cette fic écrit par une débutante en plein stresse devant les exams ! Bref bonne lecture**

Chapitre 2 : Un anniversaire mouvementer

Nous y voila, c'est le grand soir. L'anniversaire ce déroule chez Kyoko avec toute la brochette de neuneu… Non excusez moi, je voulais dire tous les Vongolas. Tsuna avait apportait son petit cadeau emballer dans du papier rose bonbon et l'avait donné a la reine de la fête. Au menu des sushi apporter par Yamamoto.

Tout le monde s'amuser, grâce a la musique, a la rigolade et bien sur quelque pleur car il n'y avait plus de bonbon au raisin, bref c'était l'éclate sauf pour une personne qui rester dans son coin son nom : Tsuna. Il avait beau balayer la pièce du regard, il senti bien qu'il manquer quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un, il y avait effectivement un vide pour lui. Oui il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire pour quoi mais ceci le rendait triste. Oui cette chose ou plutôt cette animal (désolé mais je voulais vraiment le mettre… Ne Me tue pas Hibari !) Il n'y avait que lui pour faire trembler de peur Tsuna, mais étrangement quand il était avec lui il ressentait aussi un sentiment de confort, l'impression d'être protéger.

_-_Comment je peux penser à lui de cette façon ! Cria notre imbécile de Tsuna. Etrangement tout le monde c'étaient retourner (c'est logique aussi) et pour bien mettre le bor… le bazar je veux dire, Lambo mit son grain de sel.

-Tsuna tu as enfin compris que je suis supérieur à toi et que tu dois m'obéir ?! MOUAHAHA ! Ta première mission : m'acheter des bonbons aux… Ho des bonbons aux raisins. Et oui il dit ça en bavent partout (qui va laver toute cette bave ?) car Haru notre sauveuse lui a acheté ces fameuses sucrerie.

-Tsuna-san tu n'a pas l'air de t'amuser.

-S'il y a un problème tu peux m'en parler, lui dit la fille de ses rêves, autrement dit Kyoko.

_Oui oui, mon problème c'est que je dois être maso pour que Hibari me manque et non je m'amuse pas trop a cause de ça… sérieux comment leur dire ça ?! _Effectivement mais on le savait déjà que tu était maso depuis le 1er chapitre, mais ce que il ne sait pas, c'est qu'il suffit d'un peut de bruit en pleine nuit pour attirer le loup, car il s'approchait dangereusement de la maison et de ça proie.

Il eu un silence, le même avant qu'une tempête arrive. Quand soudain la fenêtre du jardin s'ouvrit, un choc pour certain et un soulagement pour un….

-Bandes d'herbivores, je vais vous mordre a mort pour tapage nocturne. Il s'élança et là la gaffe du siècle !

-Connard! Dixième reculez ! Je vais m'en débarrasser !

-Gokudera ! Stop ! Ce n'est pas de la dynamite dans ta main mais du…soda. Et oui Gokudera lui qui est si intelligent est bien maladroit.

*SPLACH !* (oui bon je sais on ne reconnait pas le bruit du soda rencontrant la belle uniforme d'Hiabri) Les yeux d'Hibari s'assombrie encore plus, mais grâce a l'acte héroïque de Gokudera il n'y avait pas plus de victimes… pour le moment, normal car il faut toujours mordre a mort les gens tout en étant bien habiller. Notre boxeur courra chercher des vêtements secs pour Hibari et lui passa tout en montrant la salle de bain, le loup partie en haut ce changer.

-Mouai 6/10 pour le massacre.

-Reborn !

-Tchaosu ! Kyoko, voici un présent. Bien sur Reborn nous fit un saut olympique pour atterrir sur l'épaule de Kyoko

-Tsuna… Reborn regarder Tsuna bizarrement…

Tsuna monta vers la salle de bain pour récupérer les vetment mouiller d'Hibari sur ordre de Reborn car la machine à laver et en bas… (Ceci n'est pas une raison pour ce jeté dans la gueule du loup)

La porte était à quelque centimètre, il hésita par peur d'être condamné. Plus le temps aux hésitations sinon c'était Reborn qui l'encastré dans le mur. Il l'ouvrit doucement toute en priant, et vu le loup presque à poil…. (Bonne pioche Tsuna XD) Il ne put s'empêché de rougir devant ce spectacle.

-Je suis désolé ! Il était vraiment mal à l'aise, Hibari lui le regarder sans rien dire, jusqu'au moment où il vu sa proie se défiler. Alors part une action rapide il bloqua Tsuna contre la porte.

- Que veux-tu petit herbivore ? Susurrer Hibari à l'oreille de l'agneau apeuré alors que lui il avait un sourire plein de malice.

-Je ... Reborn ma demander de récupère les vêtements pour les mettre a laver.

Le loup profita que sa proie soit immobilisée pour s'approché de plus en plus de celle ci. Leurs lèvres étaient à quelque centimètre l'une de l'autre, il sentait la respiration d'autrui. Ne pouvant bouger Tsuna rouge comme une belle tomate devant son gardien, pourtant celui-ci ce retira, notre agneau déboussolé ne bougea pas.

-Tsunaze ! Tu n'as pas fini ?! Tu ne sais même pas récupérer des fringues ? Bien sur le tueur défonça la porte avec Tsuna derrière. Il fit un bon petit somme (Reborn fait très TRES mal)

-… Le regard de notre préfet était différent mais il semblait satisfait. Apres c'être habiller il parti de la fête sans faire de mort. Et Tsuna se réveillât non pas dans sa chambre mais dans le jardin, surement à cause de Reborn. Tsuna n'osât pas aller au lycée il ne voulait pas voir Hibari car il senti sa vie en danger


	3. Chapter 3

**Ce chapitre est dédié à une amie aussi sadique que tous les personnages de reborn rassemblé! Oui ce chapitre à était long a venir je m'excuse. Merci a tous ceux qui me soutiennent, et pour info j'ai déjà écrit au brouillon jusqu'au chapitre 6! Hourra! Il me manque plus que a les réécrire. Bonne lecture! Ps : Désolé aussi pour les fautes!**

Chapitre 3.

Absence égale punition ?

-Pourquoi je dois retourner au lycée ?! Je ne veux plus y aller !

Pendant que Tsuna ce lamentait, son professeur lui se penser a de nouvelle attaque. L'agneau aura beau se débattre, sa ne servira à rien.

-Tait toi idiot ! Un bon parrain ne reste pas cloitrer ici sauf si tu veux essayer un nouvel entrainement ? _Oui, j'ai besoin de lui pour rester un professionnel au tire et aussi pour le plaisir de le voir souffrir…._

Les yeux du Hitman montraient bien le danger que Tsunaze encourait. Généralement quand Reborn utiliser Tsuna comme cobaye… ça aller mal. Le pire c'est le sourire qu'il avait à ce moment précis où les os de Tsuna aller ce brisé (quel sadique je vous jure).

-C'est-il passé quelque chose avec Hibari ? Demanda le petit être avec un air suspicieux,_ Hibari aurait trouvé une nouvelle technique pour martyrisé Tsuna sans laisser de trace ?_

-Nan! Je vais crever! _S'il me voit je ne vais pas survivre._

Tsuna en pleur comme d'habitude à cause de ce magnifique préfet. Depuis ce soir là, il se sentait comme... Embarrassé. A chaque fois qu'il repensé au visage si fin de se malade mental il...

-Hieee!

-Tsunaze! Laisse-moi finir ma phrase! Cria notre cher auteur qui voulait plus qu'étrangler l'adolescent. Pendant ce temps Nana accueilli un homme blond qui n'était qu'en fait Dino.

- Je ne veux pas y aller!

A peine il finissait sa phrase, qu'il était déjà devant la grille du collège. Comme me direz-vous? C'est simple, Reborn et Dino l'on kidnapper pendant qu'il crié (me demander pas pourquoi Dino est là, je ne c'est pas moi même)

-Bonne chance petit frère! Dino s'éloignait avec un grand sourire, il fut déjà loin quand Tsuna répliquer.

-Quoi?! Toi aussi tu t'y mets?! Mais Tsuna vu qu'il n'était pas seul, il n'avait pas vu le professeur qui attendait de fermer les grilles pour que Hibari morde à mort les gentils petits retardataire.

-Sawada! Pour tes absences injustifiées tu iras dans le bureau d'Hibari Kyoya, (oui c'est lui qui s'occupe des cas extrême!) et bien sûr tu auras des heures de colle!

_Vive les professeurs! A croire que le monde est contre moi!_

Vu qu'il n'avait pas était là pendant un moment, son amie Kyoko vint lui présenté un accueil fort chaleureux mais bien étrange.

-Tsuna! Comment vas-tu? Depuis la fête je ne tais pas revue. Mon frère ma dit que une météorite était tombé chez toi donc tu n'as pas pus venir en cours.

_Mais, quesqu'il lui raconte? Où trouve-t-il toute cette imagination? Je crois que le pire dans l'histoire c'est qu'elle le croit._

-Ha ha ha ... Je ne sais pas quoi dire... En tout cas désolé de vous avoir inquiéter. (Qui a dit qu'ils s'inquiétaient CONcombre!)

Notre sécheur avança vers sa classe mais fut vite arrêter par des personnes qui ma foie étaient bien louches...

-Alors Sawada, ont sèche les cours? Hibari est venu tout les jours dans l'espoir de te mordre à mort.

Bien sûr, ces homme disent sa avec le sourire presque aussi grand que Sourire Colgate (Belphegor) _Attendent ils quelque chose de ma part?_

- Alors que comptes-tu faire ? T'enfuir? Tu n'a pas intérêt a essaye! A cause de toi c'est nous qui prenons!

-Tsuna! Ne te laisse pas faire! Fit la voix d'un bébé que l'on connait tous, qui ce cachait derrière une fenêtre.  
-Montre leur ta dernière volonté... Reborn tira avec comme d'habitude une précision incroyable.

Notre adolescent ce retrouva en sous-vêtement avec un caleçon orange avec des nounours marron (profitez tous de la vue!). En un instant, il volait des cadavres dans les airs tel des étoiles filantes, c'était magnifique a voire, encore mieux qu'entendre Tsuna crier... Bref rien de mieux pour multiplier les heures de colle. La journée passa avec toujours la même question en tête : Comment éviter Hibari? Autrement dit, la mort.

_Sauter par dessus les murs? Impossible, s'enfuir avec l'excuse du médecin? Déjà utiliser trop de fois. De plus je n'ai que une heure avant que la mort vienne me cherché. En plus en caleçon !_

__-Hiiee! Que dois-je faire?!

-ÉCOUTER EN COURS! ÉTUDIER! L'embarra du choix quoi! Cria le professeur qui s'occuper des heures de colle, Tsuna eu le droit de voir tous les collés rire de ces ânerie. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit lentement comme dans les films d'horreur, Tsuna en sueur, le cœur qui battais à la chamade, car derrière ce trouve Hibari Kyoya.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, cet herbivore à a s'expliquer dans mon bureau.

Notre préfet était de fort méchante humeur, un choix s'offrait donc a Tsuna : Le suivre et mourir ou tenter de s'enfuir et mourir plus tard.

Tsuna était suicidaire donc il suivit Hibari sans problème, la preuve! On voyait son âme quitter son corps. _mmh? J'ai crus voire un sourire..._

__Ou, un sourire se formé bel et bien sur les lèvres du carnivore. Après avoir réalisé que les lèvres du préfet étaient si belles, il se sentit rougir.

_Mais pourquoi je me comporte comme une jeune fille amoureuse qu'il marche deriere son prince charment en espérant qu'il l'enlève et qu'ils se marient?!_ Tu t'enfonce Tsuna, tu t'enfonce...

-Pourquoi es tu rouge? A tu honte des tes agissements ? Les yeux froids de Hibari disaient tout : Pourquoi es tu en caleçon ? Tel était la question qui se posait.

Tsuna eu la brillante idée de rougir encore plus et de reculer à 10 mètres du loup qui aller bientôt se nourrir de chaire fraîche.

-Attention! Cria un membre du club de baseball (non ce n'est pas Takeshi qui cri, mais c'est lui qui la lancé), effectivement une balle aller heurter la tête de Tsuna.

GOOD JOB Takeshi! Grâce à toi les fans vont être comblés (pendant 2sec) !

Sans comprendre pourquoi Hibari se jeta sur Tsuna pour éviter que du sang salisse le sol de l'école ainsi que pour une autre raison inconnu.

-...

-...

_HIIIIEEE! Comment? Pourquoi?!_

__Effectivement ce qui devait arriver arriva, j'explique : avec l'élan Hibari c'est retrouvé sur notre caleçon man, mais ce n'est pas tout Hibari et certes plus grand que Tsuna mais par le plus grand des hasards une chose incroyablement douce toucha les lèvres de Tsuna. Celui ci pouvait sentir un goût de thé vert sur les lèvres du préfet, après tout il en buvait souvent après s'être défoulé sur des herbivores. Tsuna ne pouvant plus reculer ne pouvais donc que rougir de cette belle rencontre.

-Qu'es ce vous... Tsunaze et Hibari... Quoiii?!

Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ce mec qui était présent il y a quelque lignes arrive au moment le plus intéressant me direz vous, c'est simple Hibari tellement choqué d'embrasser un herbivore (homme ou femme ça reste des herbivores) ne pouvait plus bouger et Tsuna qui ne pouvais pas ce levé... Bref ça aurait était trop long.

Après avoir réalisé cet intrus, il y avait plus qu'une chose dans la tête d'Hibari : Supprimer toute personne nuisible a leur rendez... je veux dire toute personne pouvant nuire son image, donc pour le moment le garçon qui les avait dérangé. Oui Tsuna pouvais attendre, ça ne serais pas lui qui irait crier a toute l'école ce qui venais de ce passé.

Hibari parti à la chasse et Tsuna s'enfuit par la même occasion en caleçon mais il au point où il en était, il s'en ficher éperdument.

_Pourquoi moi?! Qu'ai je fais pour mérité ça?! Es ma punition?!_

Prochain chapitre : Reborn s'y met.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, pour plus d'infos sur les sortis de chapitre ou autre Rejoignez-moi sur facebook : Foretria Fanfiction

Je vais faire mon possible pour me motivé a écrire la suite le plus vite possible! Sur ce A la prochaine!


	4. Chapter 4

**Oui je sais, je suis désolé d'être si feignante... mais bon je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes. Et encore merci de suivre cette fic. tien petite fraise un des chap que tu préfère! :p**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Reborn s'y met

-Tsukun ! Tout va bien ? Tu n'es pas allé à l'école hier. Tu vas finir par redoubler.

Bien sûr nous connaissons tous le comportement de Tsuna, il n'est point allé en cours à cause de Hibari.

-Hiiiiieee ! Je ne veux pas ! Crié de toutes ses forces le jeune garçon.

-La ferme Tsunaze !

Oui quand Reborn entendait ça il y avait de forte chance que la chambre du futur parrain explose. Mais le hitaman avait l'impression que Tsuna était plus heureux ces dernier temps étrange nan ?

Il s'est passé quelque chose de bien ? Tu as l'aire plus en forme que d'habitude. _Et surtout heureux…_

Heureux ?! c'est un cauchemar oui ! J'ai… Nous nous somme…. Hiiiiee !

Tsuna ne s'avait que pleurniché de plus il se planca sous sa couette avec des nounours et des cup cake rose bonbon (je voulais le rendre encore plus pitoyable), bien sûr il devait aussi être heureux d'avoir survécu.

Pourtant j'ai vue Hibari en revenant quand je suis partie me prendre un café. _Je l'ai aussi invité à diner, dois-je lui dire ?_

Je ne pourrais plus jamais me marier ! Kyoko, excuse-moi.

Sur ce, il fondit en larme, et le professeur ce posait de réelle question sur son élève.

Après un long silence, une sonnette retentie dans la maison, Tsuna se relevât intrigué par cette visite.

-Ah ! J'ai oublié de te dire, j'ai aussi invité Hibari à manger.

_Je ne vais pas survivre, Reborn tu auras causé ma mort. J'ai peur._

Tsu-kun ! Un de tes amis est arrivé !

Nana s'occupa de l'invité pendant que Tsuna descendit les escaliers. Sa mère était heureuse de voir un des amis de Tsuna manger chez eux. Elle invita le préfet à la suivre dans le salon. En passant devant Tsuna qui lui voulais que le préfet parte au plus vite, elle lui dit avec un grand sourire : Quel jeune homme bien élevé , je suis contente que tu sois proche de lui.

_Justement je ne vaux pas être aussi proche surtout à cause du baiser..._ Mais tout ça, il ne le disait pas.

Hibari pendant ce temps, siroté un thé au jasmin dans le salon, et Hibird picorait du maïs qui appartenait à Lambo.

_Picorait du maïs ?! Ce n'est pas une poule !_

Tait toi femmelette ! C'est moi l'auteur suprême qui choisit ! Pour ton insolence… tu vas souffrir niark niark.

Bref l'heure du diner était arrivée… Il y avait de la nourriture pour 100 qui était ma fois délicieuse mais c'était accompagné d'un silence intersidéral. Alors Nana décidât de brisé se silence mais pas en faveur de Tsuna.

-Hibari-san, que dirait tu de dormir ici ? Tu es tellement charment !

_Nan ! Pas ça ! Je refuse directe ! _

-C'est une bonne idée tu vas pouvoir t'entraîner au match de sumo avec Tsuna (référence à l'arc de succession avec la Varia).

-…

Rien ne sortit de la bouche du préfet. L'avenir de Tsuna se joue maintenant, que va-t-il dire ?

_Refuse !_ Les yeux de Tsuna envoyé des signaux a Hibari, mais tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas être trop familier avec ce loup solitaire. Alors avec la logique d'Hibari, il faut mordre cet herbivore à mort, pour ça il faut qu'il soit là, et il en avait l'occasion alors il accepta … Merci Nana !

Le professeur satisfait, décida de préparé le terrain : le jardin (on fait avec les moyen du bord), la mère de l'agneau débarrassé la table quant aux enfants direct au lit ! Il eu encore un silence entre les deux adolescents qui était seul, Seul, SEUL ! Il eu bien sûr les mots d'amours d'Hibari avec charment regard qui dit tes mort ! Tu es fichu

Des gouttes de sueur coulaient partout sur le visage enfantin de l'herbivore, le loup se décida à parler.

-M'éviterait tu ?

_Bien sûr !_ Mais oui voyons c'est logique vue qu'il veut mordre tout le monde à mort.

-Pourquoi dit tu ça ?

Tsuna pas rassuré devenait encore plus pale et une piscine d'eau salée l'entourait.

-Tu as peur…

Tout le monde aurait peur dans cette situation, de plus Hibari décida de jouer avec ça proie. Voir des herbivores terrifier l'amusé. Alors il se rapprochait dangereusement de l'agneau tel un loup qui avait faim. Plus il avançait, plus Tsuna reculé et ainsi de suite, mais le mur en décida autrement, et coinça le jeune garçon. C'était la fin. Quand tout à coup, une voix, c'était celle de Nana qui était dans la cuisine.

-D'accord tu peux jouer mais que 10min et tu pars dormir. Comprit Lambo ?

-Mouhaha ! Moi Lambo âgé de 5 ans, je vais jouer au tueur !

Lambo courut jusqu'à apercevoir Tsuna en difficulté contre le chef du comité. Il eut la brillante idée de balancé une grenade mais il rata sa cible. Avec le souffle de l'explosion des bouches se retrouvèrent après un jour de séparation.

-… Ouiiinnn ! Mama !

Lambo en pleur parti retrouvé la mama, normal n'importe qui aurait était traumatisé.

Reborn qui avait couru à cause de l'explosion qui pouvait être d'une famille ennemie, tomba sur cette magnifique scène.

-.. Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça…

Pendant cet instant le chef du comité voulait mordre à mort le professeur. Mais Reborn lança un regard noir, mais à qui ?

-A tu pensais à la suite ?

C'est bon, Reborn a remis le couteau dans la plaie.

-Hein ?

Déjà que Tsuna était rouge comme une pivoine mais en plus il eut des larmes, son prof le croyait gay.

-Je vais tous vous mordre à mort, vous aller tout oublier bande d'herbivores.

-Pourquoi ? Ça va être difficile pour la descendance… Adopter sera difficile à cause des flammes. Pourquoi ne pas faire comme Xanxus avec ses maitresses ? (bien sur Squalo reste le n°1)

_C'est sa qui t'inquiète !_ Tsuna voulut en terminé avec sa vie… Mais ce qui suivit fut pire !

-Hibari-kun (oui Nana vient juste d'arrivé et elle a rien vu ni entendu) Tsu-kun je vous laisse mon lit, je dormirais dans celui de Tsu-kun, sa serait mauvais si hibari se faisais mal au dos s'il dormais par terre alors qu'il s'occupe si bien de toi ! (merci de ta coopération !)

-Oui, il s'occupe beaucoup trop de lui…

_S'il te plaît Reborn, n'en rajoute pas ! _Tsuna se rapprocha de la fenêtre la plus proche pour en finir (il est au 1er étage…).

Hibari n'en pouvait plus mais céda, il voulait juste dormir. Tsuna au bord du désespoir, ayant survécu à la chute (normal non ?) accepta lui aussi.

-Profitait bien tous les deux… Ce fut les mots qu'il chuchota a l'oreille de son élève.

-Quoii ?! Tsuna ne put s'empêché de rougir d'embarra

Reborn allé finir par tuer Tsuna.


	5. Chapter 5

**Je viens de finir un chapitre intéressant. C'est vrais beaucoup de description, mais il faut ce mettre dans l'ambiance nan ? :D Encore merci a vous tous qui lisez ma fiction et merci aussi a ma " Veritablement Irrecuperable Patate" oui je parle de toi petite fraise V.I.P comme tu dis, sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Une nuit rien que toi et moi

Tsuna se sentie très embarrassé, il repensé à la fête. La première fois où il avait vue Hibari se changé.

_Pourquoi je pense à ça moi ?_

Plus il luté plus son cœur s'affolé. Il n'y avait plus que lui et Hibari dans cette pièce. En parlent du loup, Tsuna décida de ce retourné et voir comment allé le concerné de toute cette agitation dans son esprit. L'herbivore se senti rougir de plus belle, il se tourna au moment où Hibari se changea, Tsuna eu du mal mais il pensa fortement :

_ Il est magnifique_

Hibari prit soigneusement les vêtements donné par Nana enfila le haut d'abord puis sentie le regard de Tsuna se posé sur lui. Il jeta un regard à celui-ci, mais il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait une pose du moins les plus sexy même Tsuna ne pouvait retenir une goutte de sang coulé de son petit museau.

_Pourquoi je saigne du nez moi ?! Il doit faire chaud ici… Oui c'est ça ! Juste la chaleur haha… ha…_

Pour oublier tout ça, il se retourna à vitesse grand V et décida de lui aussi ce changé. Quant au préfet, après avoir vu l'agneau rougir au point que tout son corps avait pris la couleur, il décida de rentré dans le lit des parents de ce dernier.

Tsuna lui ne bougea pas, il resta droit comme un piquet. Selon lui, s'il bouger il était mort.

-Vien l'herbivore… Tout de suite !

_Quoi ? Il va pas me tué ?_ (je ne le sais pas, mais tu es quand même chez toi Tsuna) Rectification, s'il ne bougeait pas et très vite, il était vraiment mort. Il avança lentement vers le lit, souleva la couverture et rentra sa première jambe suivit de la deuxième dans cette source de chaleur et de tendresse qui était le lit de ses parents.

Alors qu'il se perdit dans ses souvenir, une douce main certes maladroite mais très douce le fit revenir a la réalité. Une fois de nouveau sur terre, il aperçut les bras du carnivore qui entourait sa taille

-Hi-Hibari ? Fit une toute petite voix pleine de surprise. Devrait-il crié au harcèlement sexuel ? Mais il ne fit rien. Hibari tenait fermement Tsuna dans ses bras, il ne voulait pas céder tel un félin ayant une proie dans sa gueule. Tsuna trouvais surement ceci agréable puisqu'il ne se débâtit pas. Ou alors il avait peur de se faire battre à mort ce qui était fort possible. Mais il décida d'arrêter du moins s'il le pouvait, l'emprise qu'avait le loup sur lui.

-Hibari-san… Pourrais-tu me lâcher s'il te plaît ? La voix de Tsuna tremblé un peu, il avait peur de la réaction de celui-ci.

-Jamais… Les herbivores n'ont pas à répliquer.

_Quoi ? Comment ça « Jamais__»__?_

Hibari se rapprocha de l'oreille de l'emprisonné et lui murmura quelque petit mots qui fit comprendre à Tsuna bien des choses sur ses sentiments. Es-t-il surprit ? Non, il le savait, du moins il s'en douter depuis un moment. Ces mots qu'avait prononcés le loup résonnaient dans la tête de l'adolescent : « Tu es ma proie ». Hibari était vraiment maladroit, pour ce déclaré de cette manière si ambigüe, c'est vrai que voir Hibari dire « Je t'aime » serait impossible. Tsuna voulut regarder le visage de ce loup inoffensif cependant les mains de celui-ci se mirent sur les yeux de Tsuna, qui aurait cru que la terreur de Nimimori serait si timide face à Tsunaze ? Tsuna ne fut point embêter par sa mais plutôt amusé, il obligea son aîné a retiré ce mains. Une fois les yeux libre de voir, notre « tombeur »se retourna et vue la plus charmante des scènes, malgré le noir, on pouvait distinctement voir les joues rouge du préfet. Il était embarrassé de ce montré ainsi devant un herbivore. Tsuna rassuré de savoir que son gardien l'apprécier, et même beaucoup, il se senti d'une envahit d'une joie immense.

Mais une chose brisa se petit bonheur, oui, il vu dans son esprit l'image de Kyoko (bha oui sinon la fic serait terminé, désolé les enfants), il devait réfléchir.

_Oh, Kyoko… _il soupira puis continué sur sa pensé avec cette seul question :_ Que dois-je faire ?_

-Je … je suis désolé Hibari, mais je dois réfléchir.

Qui aurait cru que ce canon nommé Hibari ne serait pas accepté tout de suite ?

-Herbivore… Oubli.

Sur cette belle parole notre cher chef du comité sortit un tonfa de nulle part et rebelote pour une belle bosse bien rouge sur la tête de Tsuna.

Bref Tsuna dormi comme un bébé, certes avec une bosse me direz-vous mais c'est un mal pour un bien.

-Il hésite entre Kyoko et kyoya ? Un sourire narquois apparu sur le visage du bébé qui écouté derrière la porte.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre très court, désolé mais c'est pour le relier au chapitre 7 et expliqué que sa va être difficile pour lui (Tsuna) au lycée. Je tien à encore tous vous remercié ainsi que ma petite fraise pour la dernière phrase et ses encouragement mais aussi à lovelessnaru-chan pour ses commentaire toujours très agréable. Bonne lecture a vous tous.**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Rumeur

Au réveil Tsuna avait un gros mal de tête, mais Hibari n'était plus dans le lit ce qui fut normal vu que les cours avaient repris. Tsuna décida de faire comme une journée normale. Il se changea en uniforme, et quand il partit ce coiffé, dans le miroir on pouvait constater que la déclaration fit un grand bien pour lui. Il dévala l'escalier avec une seul envi : revoir Hibari.

_Mais au faite, comment je devrais réagir avec lui maintenant ? Enfin je suppose que ça va être une bonne jour…_ son sourire disparut pour donner place à un aire songeur._ Kyoko._ Oui c'était le seul hic ! Son cœur balancé entre deux personnes. Il décida de ne pas s'en soucier pour le moment et de prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Il quitta la table, prit son cartable et courra vers la sortie de la maison.

J'y vais !

Sur le chemin, il rencontra les déb… ses amis toute mes excuses. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien avec une petite dispute entre Gokudera et Yamamoto mais aucun mort (sauf si le voisin de Tsuna compte).

-Judaime, j'ai entendu dire que cet enfoiré de Hibari était venu chez vous hier ! Il vous a rien fait, si ?

_Comment ? Comment sait-il ça ?_

-Rien, ne t'inquiète pas Gokudera il n'a rien fait !

-Es-tu sûre de cela Tsunaze ?

Reborn ne manqua pas de lui donnait un bon coup de pied par habitude.

-Reborn !

Sans perdre de temps avant l'arrivée d'un prédateur, tous les lycéens regagnèrent leur classe et notre brochette fit de même. Le cours auquel Tsuna assisté passé lentement sauf au rare moment ou Yamamoto fit une quelque boulette par ci par là. Tout ce passé correctement mais un incident allé pourrir la vie de notre héros.

Alors que son professeur écrivait au tableau, on entendit quelque chuchotements comme « ce n'est pas la vachette qui vit chez Tsunaze ? »

_Vachette ? Chez moi ? Merde ! Lambo !_

Tsuna se dépêcha de se levé et vu Lambo joué avec des craies posé sur le bureau du professeur, celui-ci se retourna à cause du chahut. Il vit effectivement une petite vache (Attention cette vache est bien celui qui va créer le problème), il décida par tous les moyens de la faire partir. N'y arrivant pas il envoya une élève cherché Hibari pour s'en débarrasser (pauvre d'elle, paix à son âme).

Le justicier (alors là, je ne trouve pas) lança un de ces regard comme il savait si bien le faire à notre pauvre petit Lambo.

-Mouhaha ! Je suis Lambo j'ai 5 ans, je suis au lycée et j'ai… même pas peur. Mais si cette dernière fut dite très difficilement avec les larmes aux yeux.

Hibari qui comme à son habitude est de charmante humeur, il prit le bovin par la queue sorti un tonfa et s'apprêtait à le cogné, mais l'arme ultime de lambo l'arrêta, c'était la parole.

-Tu n'es pas gentil alors que moi je vous ai laissé jouer tranquillement dans le lit toi et Tsuna !

Alors là, essayer de faire mieux…

Tsuna complètement choqué de ses propos à double sens… (et deviné du quelle côté l'a pris la classe :D ) Là ils étaient vraiment dans le pétrin. Tout le monde se mit à regarder Tsuna et Hibari mais un peu moins car il détenait des tonfa. Gokudera avait son âme qui s'envolé au loin Yamamoto un grand sourire aux lèvres qui disait « Je suis content pour toi Tsuna », Kyoko n'écoutait pas et s'occupé de Lambo (comment il a atterri ici ?). Et bien sûr le crie générale (imaginé la terre avec un crie en seul son) « QUOIIII ?! »

Déjà que Tsuna était The pervers du lycée (à cause de ses slip) mais en plus il était maintenant gay et aussi un gros maso (oui hibari - sado et Tsuna -maso).

Un de ses camarade de classe lui sorti même la phrase qui tue « Eh bien Tsuna… Quel courage »

Bref comment ils vont s'en sortir ?


End file.
